thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:FrontierVille Fan
7.15-Fresh Page. Getting kinda lengthy. Re: Navigation templates No, unfortunately I don't know. We should maybe compare the structure of "our" nav templates and the FarmVille ones. I could try that. Ackermann 17:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Same problem with me. I don't know how to "program" the stuff. I have compared the FarmVille and the FrontierVille versions, but couldn't find a difference. I also googled and try to find the answer out there, but in vain. Maybe you as Ajraddatz? I think he knows a lot about that stuff. Ackermann 17:50, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I know how it works now, but it will involve us redesigning the base code of all the effected templates. I've been pretty busy with other things, but I will be able to do this over the next two days. 14:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Didn't realize it'd be so much work. o.o Appreciate it, though. :) FrontierVille Fan 03:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Profile I like what you did with it. By the way...Phantom Hourglass is the DS Legend of Zelda game :P Blaze fire12 07:08, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Look Hello, could you please take a look at FrontierVille Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Blaze fire12‎‎? I am leaving today for a two week vacation, so if everyone is onboard with him getting adminship then I'll just grant the rights today. Thanks, 16:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) WeatherNav I was looking through the weather pages, and I was wondering if it would be possible to create a navigational template for the weather pages. We have them for most of the other pages, so I figured we could use one for those. What do you think of this? The only problem I could think of is what to use for the images in the navigational template, because there would be a lot of repeating images... Blaze fire12 18:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : I'll create a template tonight, then put it in a blog post when it's done. Also, I have a question. On the Blazing Hot and Breezy page, it shows a picture of the weather in the infobox. However, on the Blazing Hot and Clear page, it shows an icon in the box. For the sake of continuity on the pages, I was going to edit this to make them all have one type of picture in the infobox. I didn't know which one should go where. Blaze fire12 00:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : We now have the Breezy-icon.png! Also, blog post for the possible template Blaze fire12 02:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) gift value guide Hellos! I written up a guide, similar to the one I created in farmville wikia - http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/Guide:Gift_Values . I was thinking of creating a page called Guide:Gift_Values, but there is no section for guides here on frontierville wikia, like there is on farmville wikia. I was wondering, with the permission from the admins, where should I put this? - Aurora300 23:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Here's the link - Gift_Values_Guide. If it makes it easier, you can probably put it under Gameplay or Frontierville side menu (but I dunno if that would make sense...?). You are more then welcome to move and/or name the page title. =) <3 Aurora300 23:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Woot! Your welcome! I have another question, if I change the name to Guide:Gift_Values would it effect the side menu box in any way? New Pages I like the new Resources page. But I disagree with the NPC page. I had already added a note on the page suggesting it for deletion, when I got your note. It's just a duplication of pages that already exist, and I don't think the term "NPC" is very common, that anyone would search on it. : I like a page name of Characters much better. But I would not include the copied text. Someone will eventually update it, and it won't get updated on this new page. Instead, on the Character page, I suggest something like the following: :: Frontier Jack :: Main Aricle: Frontier Jack :: Miss Fanny Wildcat :: Main Article: Miss Fanny Wildcat : I see this used on other pages, such as the Environment page (which has other problems that I'd like your opinion on). Jeaniedave 01:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Blog About Collections -- Please read and comment Could you please take a look, and comment on this blog entry? Thanks! Jeaniedave 02:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC) http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jeaniedave/Changes_to_Collectible_Items Blog about Categories - please read and comment I tried to make a simple, but efficient rule about categorizing. Please read and comment. Ackermann-Talk 20:44, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Item Descriptions So, you probably noticed now that if you hover your mouse over the image of anything in the Market, there's a description of it. I was wondering if we should probably add this to the decoration pages. How should we add in the item descriptions? In the Infobox on the side or somewhere else? Blaze fire12 03:09, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : Not really...I tried adding " |Description = (description here)" to a page, but it didn't work. I'm not too good with templates, so could you please explain it for me? Blaze fire12 03:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) How do I resize images? I was trying to add images to the "Mystery Gift" page, and everytime I scaled the images down to around 70x70, they would revert back to 100x100 after I saved. I know you can do it if you make the image a thumbnail, but then it has an ugly border around it and it puts a link under it for image info... Corielle 04:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC) images Hey, do you think you can grab the double-star and the large stack of coins images that you collect from jobs. I was trying to update Bonus Bar and I couldn't find the images. thx Joedirte 19:52, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, is there a way to grab the mouse cursor icons for select, chop, clear, plant, or harvest (ie. axe, shovel, sickle) Joedirte 22:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) What is this "Hot Wheels" mission the lower ranked people are getting to play? Hot Wheels Mission What is this "Hot Wheels" mission the lower ranked guys are getting? promo goals Where can i find the new promo goals at in frontierville? Once we find out, it will be added to the page. Corielle 20:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC)